


Ready, Aim, Fire

by Ryter21



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chocobros - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, Gen, MT!Prompto, Magi Tech Prompto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2018-11-12 16:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11165634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryter21/pseuds/Ryter21
Summary: Prompto had promised himself he'd never pick up a real gun again.  Toys were fine, because how else was he supposed to trump Noct's ass at the arcade?But it wasn't Prompto's life he was worried about right now.





	1. Shiny and Clean

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble I'm hoping may blossom into a full fic. Let's see, shall we?

Prompto had made a lot of promises. Promises to others, promises to himself. If he was being honest, there were probably plenty he had forgotten about.

There were also some he'd never forget.

The promise he'd made to himself, to lose weight; to better himself. The promise he made to Lady Lunafreya (unaware of it as she was), to become Noctis's friend.

Promises he'd made to Gladio and Ignis, to keep to schedules and routines and to Noctis.

His promise to the crown.

There was also a list, a short list of promises he'd made to himself when he first came to Insomnia.

First, always cover his code print.  
Second, keep the cold, impersonal halls of his 'birthplace' a secret.  
Third, keep his head down, and don't attract attention. (Although this one he thinks he may have broken.)  
Fourth-

Fourth, never pick up a gun again. Even if his life was on the line.

Except, it wasn't just his life this time.

 _____________________________________________________________

"Prom, are you even listening?"

Prompto jerked his head up from his camera, "What was that?"

Noctis frowned at him, "Are you ok, man? You're spacing out a lot today."

"I'm fine," Prompto grinned, "Just kinda tired. Sorry, what were you saying?"

Noctis gave him another look, but continued, "Have you finished that bio essay? I have no idea what I'm doing."

The two of them were sitting in a park not far from school grounds. It was warm, halfway between spring break and summer vacation, and Prompto was so done with high school right now.

He snorted, "You just wanna copy my work."

"Iggy would legitimately murder me."

"Dude, you're the prince, he can't touch you."

"You take my place in training, then, and see how that goes." 

Prompto snorted, "Yeah, right." He flips through his photos again.

Noctis sighs, "Dude, you've cycled through those like five times since we got here. What gives?"

Prompto hesitated, biting his lip before leaning over and showing Noctis the pictures, "Don't look up, don't look worried."

"Ominous," Noctis muttered, but obligingly leaned in. Prompto scrolled through the series of pictures he'd taken since they left from school that day. It took Noctis two tries to realize what had the blond so worked up; in every photo, there were two people in the background. The same two people in every one, a bigger, burly man and a woman not that much smaller, "Are they following us?"

"I don't know, maybe?" Prompto shrugged, "I noticed them first when we were out for lunch, but it wasn't until I saw them at the end of the day that I got worried."

Noctis pulled out his cell, "I'm calling Ignis. Better safe than sorry."

It took only two rings for his advisor to answer, "You rang, Noct?"

"Hey, Iggy," Noctis started, speaking lowly, "How fast can you and Gladio get to the park by the school?"

Ignis paused, "We can be there in ten, why? Is something wrong?"

"Someone's been following Prom and I since lunch," Noctis explained, "He's been catching them on his camera."

"Understood, we're on our way. Stay where you are, or at least in a crowd."

"Thanks Iggy." Noctis hung up and slipped his phone back in his pocket, "They're on their way."

"That's a relief," Prompto grinned, "Watch these guys get fucked up by the Crownsguard; popcorn anyone?"

Noctis snorted, "Who d'you think you will win, Gladio or-?"

He was cut off as Prompto slammed into him, their momentum taking them over the back of the park bench they'd been sitting on and onto the ground, "Prom, what the hell!?"

"Stay down!" Prompto hissed through his teeth, glancing back over the bench.

"Dude, why-!" Prompto ducked back down, jerking at a hand towards the tree behind the bench, which now had two small, orange darts sticking out of them.

"Tranqs? How the fuck so they have-"

"How the hell should I know?!"

"I swear to the six, Prom if you cut me off one more-!"

"Let's move!" Prompto interrupted, grabbing his arm and hauling Noctis up off the ground, dashing towards the gates at the entrance of the park. They'd barely made it half way through the oddly empty space - where were all the people? - when Prompto heard two sets of heavy footsteps coming up behind them. Cursing, he pushed Noctis in front of him, "Run, Noct!"

Noctis' steps slowed, "Prompto, what do you think you're doing?"

"Noctis, if anything happens to you, Ignis is gonna kill me. Or your dad, not sure which is worse. I'll buy you some time, so run!" With that, Prompto turned on his heel, running full speed into the man following them, arms wrapping around his waist and knocking him to the ground. The woman cursed, but leapt over her fallen partner and continued after the prince.

And Noctis, with every thought in his head shouting at the blond scrambling to get up before the big guy did, ran.

Prompto scrambled up to his feet, holding himself low and ready to move as soon as an opportunity presented itself. The man grunted as he pulled himself up, snarling, "You think you're brave, kid? Doesn't matter what you do, we're gonna catch the prince today, one way or another!"

Prompto narrowed his eyes, "And whose 'we'?" His mind went over the possibilities. Niffleheim was always the most obvious, given the ongoing war. Tenebrae and Accordo were out, for various reasons. There were also a small group of increasingly vocal citizens in Insomnia who were upset at the current state of affairs.

The man spat, "Like we'd tell you."

From his accent, Prompto was going to guess the home-grown terrorist group. But with darts like that, maybe Niffleheim was starting to reach out. His thoughts were interrupted when the man lunged at him, fist flying in what would have been a devastating punch.

But Prompto breathed out, focused his thoughts, and moved.

Ducking under the fist he jabbed a hand up, palm flat and shoving the heel of his hand into the man's nose. There was a satisfying crunch and a howl of pain, and his assailant stumbled backwards holding his nose.

"You fucking brat!" He raged, "I'm going to kill you!"

But Prompto was already back in front of him, driving a fist into the larger man's solar plexus. He fell back with a gasp, winded and desperate for air.

"Stay down, please," Prompto asked flatly, "I don't want to kill you. The Crownsguard needs someone to interrogate."

The man attempted to stand, managing to get up on hands and knees before Prompto brought his foot down on his head, effectively knocking him out. He used his tie to bind the man's hands, and threaded the laces on his boots so he couldn't run away.

Prompto stood, trembling slightly. It's been a while since he'd been in a real fight. Years, even. He'd never really taken spars with Gladio seriously, since the man wasn't actually trying to hurt him. After, Noct would usually tease him, saying-.

Noctis, shit. The woman was still after Noct, and he had no clue how far out Ignis and Gladio were, he needed to move. He made it three steps before his foot hit something, knocking it forward into his line of sight.

It was silver, shiny and clean and obviously well cared for. And obviously not made for tranquilizer darts. Prompto was suddenly taken back, to dark hallways and bright, sterile medical rooms, where he'd spent his childhood.

He promised himself he wouldn't use one again, even in defense of his life.

But it wasn't his life on the line right now.

Prompto picked up the gun.


	2. Programming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio is annoyed, Prompto kicks ass, Ignis has an aneurysm, and Noctis is worried.

Noctis hit the ground with thud, breath hissing through his teeth as he scrambled back up to his feet. He pulled a short sword from his armiger and ducked under his attacker's knife, swinging upwards as he moved. This was not how he had expected today to go.

After leaving the park Noctis had barely made it three blocks before he was ambushed by two more men, catching him off guard and unable to run. The woman had caught up soon after, and now he was trying to hold off all three assailants, buying time for Ignis and Gladiolus to come with backup. He wasn't doing very well, either, since he was distracted by the thought of Prompto, still back in the park with the man larger than Gladio, with only basic hand to hand training and no experience in a real fight.

Where the hell were the Kingsglaive? Civilians would've seen or heard the fighting by now, and called it in.

His thoughts were cut off when a knife slashed its way across his outer thigh, the pain sharp capturing his attention long enough for the woman to tackle him to the ground and pin him. His sword clattered across the concrete, too far to be of any use.

"You fight well, your highness," The woman grinned, "But not well enough."

Noctis tried to jerk his arms free, "What the fuck do you think you're going to accomplish? There's no way you're getting out of Insomnia after this!"

One of the men laughed, trying to catch his breath, "We just need a way to make people listen, little prince. Our benefactor has offered to take care of the details after."

"Benefactor?" Noct stopped struggling. He wasn't going to break free, so he could at least stall them.

"Shut the fuck up, Dillan!" The other, older looking man snapped, "Don't tell him that shit!" He spat a glob of blood out, from when Noctis had landed a punch across his jaw, "Tie him up, he'll be easier to move."

Sheepish, the first man complied. He managed to tie the prince's legs together while the woman pins him flat, "Wriggly little shit, isn't he?"

"Just get his hands," The woman grunted, shifting so that his hands were out from under her put his arms were still pinned.

Dillan only took two steps around to Noctis's front before there was a sharp bang!, and he jerked to the side. Red spray splattered along the ground as he fell, and what was left of his head cracked against the ground.

"What the fuck-!" Another two shots cut the second man off, a spot of red blooming through his shirt and another stream sprayed from the back of his head. The woman jerked around, keeping most of her weight on Noctis while turning to face the unknown gunner. Noctis tried to turn and see who it was, but was pinned in the wrong direction.

"Get up, slowly, and back away."

Noctis' mind went blank.

"Prom!?" Had his voice cracked? He wasn't sure.

"What the hell!? You're supposed to be a civilian!" The woman was panicking now, Noctis could feel her shaking on top of him. Her grip was starting to weaken.

"Sorry to disappoint," Prompto said. Noctis didn't like the tone of his best friend's voice. It was flat, distant, like he wasn't really there. Prompto came into view, moving slowly and keeping them in his line of sight. His face was blank, and he held a gun the same way his father's Glaives did. When in the gods names did he learn how to use a gun?

Prompto stopped in front of them, "I'd rather not shoot you right on top of Noctis, but I will if I have to. Or you can just move back, get on your knees and we'll hand you over to the Kingsglaive. Your choice."

There was a tense moment where nobody moved, and then the woman lunged forward. Or, tried to, anyway. Prompto pulled the trigger before she could do more than shift her weight, and she fell forward on top of Noctis.

"Fucking-!" The prince cursed, shifting out from under what was now literally dead weight. Prompto helped roll the corpse from off of him, helping him sit up and moving to mess with the duct tape around his feet.

"Prompto, what the fuck?" Noctis could feel his breath speeding up, "Since when can you use a gun? How did you beat the other guy, what-!?"

"Noct," Prompto pulled a knife out from his sock, what the fuck, and started cutting off the tape, "I know you have a lot of questions, but if I stop to think about what I'm doing right now I'm either going to flip my shit or break the fuck down. We don't have time for either right now." He finished with the tape, nicking the pants of Noct's uniform - Ignis was going to give him hell - and replaced his knife. Prompto stood, pulling Noctis up with him, "Neither your babysitters or the Kingsglaive are here yet, which means something's held them up. We need to find them, back them up if they need it, and get to the Citadel."

Noctis let out one last shuddering breath before nodding, "Yeah, ok. Let's go save our backup. But, " He looked the blond straight in his eyes, "We've got a ton of shit to talk about later."

Prompto gave him a weak grin, "Right." He pulled the gun out of his waistband where he'd tucked it, and pause, "Let me just search these guys for some ammo first."

________________

Ignis was not amused. After he'd hung up with Noctis, he had grabbed Gladio and a sent a request with a passing Glaive for backup. It always payed to be prepared, after all. It was a good thing he had, too, because barely half way to the park their tires were shot out, and now they were hiding behind the car trying to find their attackers.

"They're stalling," Gladio grunted, peering over the hood for a moment before jerking back down, and a bullet clipped the metal above him.

Ignis hummed, fingers flying over the keyboard on his phone, "So it seems." He hit send, and pocketed the device and summoned his daggers, "Can you see any of them?"

"Two up high, at least one on the ground," Gladio reported, "Probably more, but that's all I can see."

Another burst of gunfire caused them to duck, Gladiolus cursing violently at the car windows shattered above them.

"Why the fuck do we not have any guns in the armiger?"

"An oversight, one that shall be remedied tonight."

They waited for the gunfire to stop, and Gladio vaulted over the hood of the car, summoning his greatsword and dashing towards the man on the ground. Ignis took advantage of the distraction and stood long enough to throw his daggers, striking a sniper each and then ducked back down again.

Gladiolus swung, cutting the gunner on the ground down and managing to clip another who had been hiding behind one of the buildings before a round of gunfire forced him to take cover behind another parked car.

"Fucking shit son of a-" Gladio cursed, scrambling to make sure everything was behind cover.

At this rate, they were never going to get away. The Kingsglaive shouldn't be far behind, but there was no telling how many men they had sent after Noctis. What if they'd gotten him already? What if they were too late-.

Ignis's rather depreciating train of thought was interrupted by the unmistakable sound of warp. He peered through the broken window to see Noctis appear in front of one of the men on the ground, striking him down with a sword. He used his momentum to knock another our - just how many assailants were there? - and turned down the street where the rest were hiding.

He rested his sword on his shoulder and gave a casual wave, "Hey."

Ignis was going to throttle him once this was over.

There was a moment of stunned silence before the prince continued, "So, the rest of your guys are dead. And the Glaives will be here soon, so it's probably in your best interests to surrender now. Might help with your trial."

A woman leaned over the roof of one of the buildings, her gun held loosely but ready in front of her, "Even if you have killed them, you've put yourself in a kill box. Our original intention was just to take you, but killing all three of you here would be a pretty good consolation prize."

"So that's a no to surrendering, then?" Noctis asked. At this point, Ignis and Gladio had tentatively come out of cover, staying near their cars but prepared to move once Noctis's newfound suicidal tendencies pissed their attackers off enough that they had enough.

The woman brought up her gun, "When we have the upper hand? Not a chance."

Noctis shrugged, "Alright, whatever. I tried." And he whistled two sharp notes.

There was bang, and it took Ignis a moment to realize that no, none of their party had been shot. There was yelling and woman on the roof turned, and two more gunshots sounded off. The yelling stopped, and one more shot had the woman tumbling off the roof, and she landed with a sick thud on the ground.

Noctis hadn't been idle during this, taking advantage of the distraction to continue taking out more of the street level attackers. They kept coming around the corners, shooting intermittently, forcing Noct to dodge back. Gladio rushed forward, swinging wide with his greatsword.

Ignis re-summoned his daggers and joined the fray.

__________________

This was actually going pretty smoothly, Noctis mused as he, Ignis and Gladio started thinning the numbers of their attackers. Seriously though, how many of these fuckers are there? And how had they gotten into Insomnia this well armed? Someone was going to have to go over security risks later, and he was not looking forward to that meeting.

A sharp pain in his leg made him stumble, and he cursed as he felt his knee give out. One of the assholes who had pinned him earlier had knocked it pretty badly, all the stress he was putting it through now was apparently too much for it. Gladio and Ignis were close, but not close enough. Noctis watched as one of the men on the ground noticed his predicament and grinned savagely. Noctis propped himself up on one knee with his sword, but he wasn't going to be able to move in time, and both his retainers were in the middle of their own fights.

His savior, ironically enough came from above. Prompto launched himself off the roof, landing on the back of the man advancing on Noctis and rolled forward with the momentum, coming to a stop in a crouch in front of the prince. His face was blank, Noctis could see and he wasn't sure he liked the look in his friend's eyes. Prompto turned, firing two more shots and felling two more men, and a third pull of the trigger released only a click.

Before Prompto could reload a woman rushed them and he ducked forward, rolling under her swing and popping back up to bring the butt of the gun down sharply on her head. He reloaded and turned, bringing the gun up to aim at another attacker but the only ones left standing were Ignis and Gladio.

Noctis could see the way Prompto's demeanor changed; he blinked like his vision was blurry, and his body started to relax. His hands started to shake, and Prompto knelt to set the gun down.

"Prom?" Noctis asked, managing to get back up on his feet. The prince dismissed his sword back into the armiger, and motioned for the others to do the same. His older retainers traded looks he didn't care to read, but obeyed.

Prompto braced his arm behind him and sat back, breathing hard. He took a shuddering breath, "Hey, Noct? You remember what I said about breaking down?"

Before any of them could reply, a group of Kingsglaive cars appeared at the end of the road.

"They're late," Ignis groused.

Gladio stretched, cracking his spine, "Better late than never, I guess."

"Hey, Gladio?" Noctis called from where he was rubbing Prompto's back, who had shoved his face into his hands as if trying to block everything out.

"Yeah, princess?"

"Shut up."


	3. Consequential Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter, Cor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hey here's an update enjoy!

Prompto sat on the couch of Cor's office, focusing on his breathing.  The curtains were closed, so the only light was a soft standing lamp in the corner.  At some point someone had wrapped a bright orange blanket around his shoulders and shoved a mug of something warm in his hands. He hadn't had the presence of mind to try and drink it yet.

He was alone, which was both a relief and off putting. Once the Kingsglaive had finally shown up, Prompto and the others had been ushered into an armored car and brought back to the Citadel.  They were checked out by the medical staff, changed clothes and then each had been pulled away for questioning.  The Glaive escorting Prompto had led him here, and told him the marshal would be with him shortly.

Prompto wasn't sure how much time had passed, honestly.  He wondered where Noctis was; he was sure the prince would've tried to find him by now; no doubt wanting answers which Prompto wasn't sure he was ready to give.  But what choice did he have, really?  After his display today, the curiosity was only natural.  What would the reaction be, though?  Disgust?  Would Noctis be mad at him for lying for all this time?  Cor would probably be more concerned about security, since he's been living in Insomnia for so long.  If he'd gotten in, how many more-?

Prompto jerked as the door opened and Cor walked in.  He managed to somehow avoid spilling his drink, at least.   Cor sat on the couch opposite him, setting down a folder, notepad and pen.  They stared at each other for a moment before Cor sighed and leaned back, rubbing at his eyes.

"Life seems to have become far more interesting after you showed up, Mr. Argentum,"  Cor said at last.

Prompto looked down at his mug, "I'm sorry, sir."

Cor waved him off, "It's not your fault.  Just an observation I had."  He paused, "We have a lot of questions, kid."

Prompto finally took a sip from his mug, as if to give himself more time to answer.  Oh, tea.  He vaguely recognized it as Ignis' preferred blend to help reduce stress.  Did Ignis make this, or did they just have some on hand?

"Kid."

Prompto looked back up.  Cor looked tired.  The lines on his face were more pronounced, and there were bags under his eyes.  He nodded, "Yeah, I figured."

"If I ask them, will you be truthful?"

Prompto shrugged, "No point not to."

Cor gave him a long, hard look, then nodded.  He pulled a small recorder out of his pocket and set it between them on the table.  He hit play and picked up his pen, "Marshal Cor Leonis, interviewing Prompto Argentum.  When did you notice someone was following the two of you?"

That's… not what he expected him to start with.  Prompto swallowed, "Um, right after we left school.  They looked familiar, and I realized I'd seen them at lunch, too."

Cor started scribbling, "Why didn't you inform anyone?"

"I thought I was imagining it, at first," Prompto said, "I mean, we're like right around the corner from the Citadel, in the middle of Insomnia.  Who would try anything?  It wasn't until they followed us all the way to the park that I thought it was serious."

"And then?"

"Um, Noct called Iggy right away.  They attacked right after."

"And you had no prior knowledge of the attack?"

It took a second for that to click.  Prompto sat straight up, "What? No!"

Cor grimaced and looked at him, "Routine questions, kid.  Personal feelings have to stay out of it."

Prompto sank back down, ears burning, "Sorry."

"It's fine," Cor replied.   He took another minute to finish writing.  The marshal picked up the folder and pulled out some photos. He asked, "Have you ever seen any of these people before today?"

Prompto leaned forward.  The photos looked like they were pulled from a driver's license; the faces blank and bored in front of a blue background.  He grimaced; these were their attackers today.  He leaned back, "No, I haven't."

Cor nodded.  He pulled photos back and filed them away, "Now onto more personal questions."  Cor sat back again and looked him straight in the eye, "You fought very well today."

Prompto took another sip of tea, "Thank you, sir."

"Better than I've ever seen you fight before."

Prompto hesitated, "Thank you, sir."

"Was that on purpose?"

Prompto grimaced and nodded.

"Please answer verbally, kid."

He took a deep breath, "Yes, sir."

"So you admit to hiding your skills and abilities from the Crownsguard during your acquaintance with the prince?"

"Yes, sir."

"Why?"

Prompto set his empty mug down on the coffee table.  At this point there was nothing left to lose, was there?  He straightened his back and met Cor's eyes, "My intentions were never malicious.  I've never felt the need to use my full capabilities while sparring at the palace, and I haven't informed anyone anyway because not only did I mean Insomnia or the royal family no harm, but that would compromise my place in hiding."

Cor looked up sharply, "Hiding?  From who?'

"Niflheim."

His eyes narrowed, "Why were you hiding from Niflheim?"

Prompto hesitated, shoulders slumping a bit before straightening back out, "Do you know how MagiTech soldiers are made, sir?"

If he hadn't had Cor's attention before, he did now.  The marshal frowned, "We have some suspicions."

And Prompto spoke.

 

* * *

 

Noctis made to pace the room again when Gladio caught him in the back of the head with a throw pillow, "Sit down, princess, before you give yourself a heart attack."

Noctis glared at him, "I'm fine.  I'm just worried about-"

"Prompto, yes.  We're worried too, Noctis," Ignis cut him off as he entered from the kitchenette, can of ebony in hand.  He sat across from the couch Gladiolus was reclining in, "But working yourself up isn't going to help anything.  Cor will bring him by when they're done with his interview."

Noctis plopped down on Gladio's feet, slumping as the larger boy cursed and pulled them back, "That depends on his answers, doesn't it?"

Gladio and Ignis exchanged looks.  Gladio marked his place in the book he was reading and closed it, "Even if the kid has something… not good in his answers, they're not going to do anything without telling us, first."

Ignis nodded, "Someone will be along soon enough, Noct."

Barely a moment later there was a heavy knock at the door, startling all three of them.

"Speak of the devil," Ignis muttered as Noctis sprang up to answer it.  He barely got two feet before it opened and Cor entered, Prompto following behind.

"Prom!" Noctis said, swerving around Cor and pulling Prompto into a hug.  It took a second, but Prompto raised his arms and hugged him back.

"Why don't you sit down, boys?"  Cor gestured back to the chairs, and Noctis dragged the blond back to sit with him on the couch as Cor took the other chair.

"You boys have been through a lot today.  Noctis and Prompto especially," Cor began. "As such the four of you will have a few days off from your normal duties."  Noctis gave a quiet 'yes!' and Cor continued over him, "This is partly as an excuse to keep you close and under watch."

Noct deflated again, and Gladio nudged him with a chuckle, "Got you pegged, Noct."

"However, Prompto will be staying in the Citadel for longer than that."  Their eyes snapped back to him, "He's agreed to undergo further questioning, based on the abilities he displayed today.  He's asked that I allow him to explain it himself," Cor held up a hand to stall Ignis as he opened his mouth.

Ignis frowned, looking over at Prompto who had been uncharacteristically quiet, "Very well.  Is there anything else we need to know of right now?"

"No," Cor replied, "We're still questioning the survivors and compiling a report.  We'll send it over once we're done, and His Majesty has been informed."  He grunted, hefting himself up to his feet, "Just stay inside for a bit, ok?"

He got a round of 'yes, sirs' as he turned, pausing only long enough to pat Prompto on the shoulder before leaving, closing the door with a soft click.

The silence left behind was surprisingly calm.  At least, it was until Noctis spoke up, "Ok, Prompto, what the _fuck_?"


End file.
